


Playing games

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to play some video games, but Loki has some other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing games

Sunday afternoons tend to be really boring. Especially when it rains. Different people deal with it differently, some people meet with family for dinner, others read books. Tony Stark, though, preferred to do something completely different: playing video games.

He could spend all Sunday with the joystick in his hands and play as if he was a teenager spending his free weekend (let’s face it, Tony really never grew up).  
These situations extremely irritated Loki, who at the time had to find something to do, which was difficult, because he had already read all the books in Stark Tower and, being the extremely intelligent person he was, quickly got bored of watching Tony play.

After many attempts to talk with the engineer, Loki decided to force him to pay attention to him. He just wanted to talk or play cards. Watch a movie together, maybe. Anything. But Tony adamantly didn’t take his eyes off the screen.

The God, looking at his lover—who was sitting with legs spread apart on the couch—had decided to take the matter into his own hands. He knelt on the carpet, between Tony’s legs. The man, despite Loki’s hands undoing his jeans, didn’t lift his eyes from the game.

“Darling, watcha doin’?” He said, still staring at the screen. He raised his hands just a little to facilitate the access to his fly.

“Drawing your attention to me.” Said Loki and, with skillful fingers, pulled Tony’s soft cock and stroked it a few times.

“Oh. Okay. Keep goin’.” Was Tony’s only reaction.

Loki smiled to himself and leaned forward, gently licking the tip of his lover’s cock with the tip of his wet tongue.

Tony shifted in his seat slightly, settling more comfortably, but not lifting his eyes from the screen.

Loki did it again. And again, until he ran his tongue over its entire length, and Stark groaned quietly, but played on.

When the God took the engineer into his mouth entirely, swallowing slowly, he felt the member in his throat harden and growled in approval.

Tony started to lose focus, and his breath quickened. Then Loki growled and his throat tightened around the engineer’s penis, Stark dropped the joystick on the floor, closed his eyes and threw his head back against the couch.

“Oh… Okay, Lolo, you won!” He groaned and tangled his fingers to Loki’s black hair.  
Loki smiled around him and began to suck.

“Fuck…” Shouted Stark.

He pulled up his shirt a little higher with one hand to see exactly how his cock was into the God’s mouth, but it felt so uncomfortable that he removed it completely and threw it somewhere behind him.

“Oh Loki… Yessss…!” He moaned as his lover sucked him the best he could, not taking his eyes off of Tony’s.

When the God felt the engineer’s hands clench tighter in his hair, and his thick cock in his throat pulsing harder, he pulled it out with a loud obscene sound and finished with his hand, watching with a smile as Tony writhed and moaned on the couch, coming on his own belly and torso, few drops even landed on his chin.

Then the God, pleased with himself, waited until the engineer recovered and looked at him. When he did, Loki simply began to lick all his cum.

‘Bastard, he wanted me to see this’ Thought Stark, but didn’t regret a thing, because it was the sexiest thing he’d seen in his life. Loki leaning over him, his sly, wet tongue licking sperm and sweat from his torso, reactor and face was one of the most beautiful views. He knew that he’d wank himself off at this memory next time.

His thoughts were interrupted when Loki dragged his tongue over his face delicately and pulled up next to his ear.

“I was able to attract your attention?” The raven haired God teasingly whispered.

“The hell you did!” Said Stark. “Wait twenty minutes and I’ll devote you so much attention that your ass will hurt for a week.”


End file.
